Accident
by mikaera
Summary: How easily can these things happen... and from a moment to another, he's gone. It's hard to think you've never told him how you feel... how important he's for you. BASED ON A REAL STORY. No pairings, no character death.
1. Chapter 1

**This is based on a Real story. I've taken the characters to write it, because my friend (the one who's represented with Tala) will read it someday, when she recovers, and when we were little I used to write beyblade fics in which she was one of the characters, usually the one who liked Tala, and I was the one who liked Kai. So here I'm Kai, she's Tala, and the rest of the characters… well, I've chose some of them. Bryan is other best friend of mine, Tyson is the guy who drove the motorcycle. **

**Beyblade, however, doesn't belong to me, and the characters don't belong to me either.

* * *

**

Accident. 

TYSON'S POV

Everything was my fault.

Everything happened, because of my stupid mistake.

It was half past four in the morning. I told Max and Daichi to go, I would go and look for Tala and we'd join them later. He went behind me in my motorcycle, we left the bar in the direction of the avenue, for then go to the pub and have some kind of _fun _with the rest of the Bladebreakers.

Bryan and Kai were going to come too, but they couldn't. So instead of going with them, Tala came with us. He wouldn't have come with me if they had come, and non of this would have happened.

When I turned round in the corner, I didn't see the van that was coming fast through the main street. I don't know how it happened, the next thing I remember is the feeling of emptiness inside of me, when I looked at him, and asked him if he was ok.

He was lying in the street, face downward, he looked fine. He murmured something I couldn't understand. So when the ambulance arrived, they didn't see him there, as injured as he was. They saw me, I was bleeding profusely, but they put me inside the vehicle and took me to the hospital. Another one would come for him, but he was fine, he was okay. I hoped.

* * *

KAI'S POV

I was doing homework, it was midday and a regular day for me. Then I found out I hadn't told Tala, who had been absent from school for a week because of being sick, some part of the homework that we had to do.

Then I walked to the next room, grabbed the phone and dialed his number. He was staying with a family since what had happened with Biovolt, after all, he was still minor and he had that choice, or staying with Boris. The decision had been obvious, and he was living with a family who had two little girls, who had already taken him as a big brother. Anyway, he had been with them for an year now.

"Hi, is Tala home?" I spoke.

His _mother'_s mother talked on the other side. "No, who's speaking?"

"Kai…"

"Hey Kai… Kai… he… Tala had an accident… Tala's in the Italian Hospital in Tokyo… he's very injured… Kai… there's no hope… there's no hope…"

"Oh no… oh no…"

Sobbing, she breathed slowly and spoke again, "I'm sorry… bye…"

"Goodbye Mrs.… I'm sorry…" I hung up the phone and my body started trembling. I tried to call someone, anyone, Bryan, Spencer, someone who would need to know. I couldn't remember their phone numbers, so I looked in the phonebook.

When I dialed Spencer's number, he was still sleeping and couldn't answer. Bryan didn't answer either, and in that moment I forgot about his cell phone. I finally managed to contact Max, and that way expand the so bad news.

I needed to go and see if he was okay. I took the Train to Tokyo, and to the Italian Hospital where he was. There, his stepmother and stepfather were. Everyone was crying, everyone was so depressed. And it was true… Tala was on the hyper-therapy room, he was unconscious, he was in a coma.

I stood there about four hours. And came back home, then. I had never realized how easily these things can happen… to people who don't deserve it.

At night there was a mass at the local Church, for him. I went, not because I'm a catholic, but because I wanted to be with the people who knew him, who admired him, who loved him.

I loved him. Though I never told him how important he's for me. Though we have had our discussions, our arguments and fights… he's still an important person for me… a person who deserves to live the best of life. And he's in life risk, right now.

I didn't cry in the whole day though. I'm not like everyone, then I realized, who was crying because of the accident. I didn't feel the necessity to break in tears. I laid in my bed, and stared at the thunderstorm.

The rays would break in the sky with a passion, it was raining so heavily. Then I stared at them. High amounts of electricity generated by the clouds who crash ones against another, charged with electrical power. That's electricity.

Tala's living because of that energy.

Tala's connected to so many machines that are the ones that keep him alive.

Tala's breathing because of them.

Tala's heart ponders because of them.

Tala has not passed away yet… because of those so many machines that breath for him, measure his brain and blood pressure, feed him, and control every function his brain is not able to control right now.

Because of a damn accident.

Accidents happen. How easily can it happen to anybody.

Then I feel tears on my eyes… and just then I cry for him, silently, contemplating how amazing life is.

* * *

**The fic will have more chapters as long as I have news from my friend, who's still in a coma. It's one week now since it happened, and the story from Tyson's POV is the recompilation of information I got through this week about the accident. **

**I hope you want to review… if you want to, I'd be pleased.**

**Thank you for reading. **

**Mikaera. **

COME ON, THAT YOU STILL HAVE TO FIGHT, EVERYTHING'LL BE ALRIGHT!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for your reviews! This is a short chapter, though it's the best I could do to write how things went during the whole week.**

**Hope you like it…

* * *

**

Accident. 

Chapter 2. 

The accident happened on day 25th. The same day, after the mass, Max was informed he was being operated. Tyson knew nothing about it.

I found out this at school, everyone seemed so dead, so numb. I was like most of them, deep sadness that consumed my heart. My best friend's life was in risk.

On day 26th Bryan's grandmother died. He retired earlier from school because of this. She had cancer, though, he was already waiting for the end of her life. In the afternoon I went to the local hospital to see Tyson. He was okay, he was laughing, playing on his laptop, watching TV. It was fun to go.

During the gym class I was informed a friend of Spencer, of 25 years old, had died too. Too many deaths already. I just had hopes for Tala, when I was informed the operation had gone well, and he was doing fine from the brain traumatisms.

The next day, Tuesday 27th, there was nothing much added to the information I already had. Tala was improving though, everyone had imagined his wounds would become worse.

On Wednesday, some of the school classmates went to see him. I couldn't go, I had already gone on Sunday and besides, I would go back next Saturday. When I saw them again, on Thursday, they had so many news about him.

He had been operated from his leg, which he had broken, and the operation results were excellent. His stepmother had kissed his shoulder, and in that second he had reacted and moved it instinctively. He had also sighed. Those were so good news.

On Friday, we knew nothing more about his state than the fact that everything was improving, and the doctors were deciding if they were going to wait more or take away the machine that helped him to breath. I was told he reacted to the stimulus… and I guess I've never been happier in my life.

The next day, we finally went to see him. We were five guys and a girl, going to Tokyo by bus. When we arrived, his stepfather was there, taking care of him.

Everything was good news. Tala had been listening to music in his unconsciousness, he grabbed the nurse's hand, he wanted to stand up, moved his legs and arms. He tried to open his eyes.

Actually, he was testing all his muscles, as the girl said. Testing, for what came the next day.

I was finishing homework, it was Sunday night, about 11 pm. I was alone at home, when Tyson talked to me by the computer. His words were… 'Ian has just told me Tala woke up.'

I couldn't believe him at first… he was telling me something I thought would take weeks, maybe a month. Just _a single week._

But Tala's strong. He has always been strong. He woke up from the coma, and I was told he cried. He recognized his stepparents, he answered the questions that were made to him by moving his head. He tried to pull away the machines that had kept him alive all these days.

He was conscious… at last.

Now everything that's left… is to wait, for him to be fully recovered.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed…**

**And I don't know if the story will have more chapters, after all, my friend already woke up and now everything that happens will have another meaning. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review! **

**Mikaera. **


	3. Chapter 3

Life.

Look at the sky above me.

A neighbor died yesterday.

He was just 24 years old.

A car accident.

Look at the clouds.

Forming graceful figures, above me.

How easily a life can pass by.

How hard is for a life to recover.

Stare at the emptiness

Both above me and inside me.

Sigh, close my eyes, I can't see anything else.

Just memories.

Memories I lost, long, long time ago.

Memories you share, with me.

Memories only You know about.

Something that's meant to be remembered.

Something that can't be forgotten.

That's You. That's your strength, your bravery, your courage.

Don't forget it now.

Don't forget it and react,

Wake up,

Listen to me,

Breath.

Because I know you can do it.

Because everything's not lost.

Because you're still strong, as you always showed to be.

That fake smile in your face

Doesn't hide anything else than the confusion in your heart.

You're strong, I know it. And I knew it when it happened.

Come on…

**I know you can. **

* * *

Thanks for everyone who reviewed the fic.

I love you.

Mikaera.

YOU CAN MAKE IT OUT!!


End file.
